The Mysterious Beca Mitchell
by BardenIsabella
Summary: Triple Treble: Aubrey and Chloe learn new things about Beca after she moves in. There will be smut, fluff, and angst in this. Reviews appreciated!


**Some explanation of a few things: Aubrey quit working at the retreat center because she wanted something more intellectally stimulating and so that she could spend more time with Chloe and Beca. So that's why she's getting a PhD.**

Aubrey didn't have an evening class on Tuesdays in her English PhD program so she usually picked Chloe up from student teaching at Green Lake Elementary where she was student teaching a music class and drove home, sometimes stopping for groceries. Today was a normal Tuesday, or so Aubrey thought.

When Chloe and Aubrey got home to their girlfriend Beca, who left the studio at noon on Tuedays, she was usually cleaning and singing. When the two oldgirls got home today Beca was mopping the bathroom floor with her headphones in, belting at the top of her lungs,

"Hører du fjellet kaller høyt over daler?

Alle skåler inni hytter og barer.

Hørte du børseskudet smalt som i fjor?

Fra torvtak synger vi kor

Og alle synger:"

Chloe looked at Aubrey with amusement and whispered, "What the hell language is that?" Aubrey shrugged and answered, "She's sure as hell cute, whatever she's saying" as Beca did a little dance. They shared a glance filled with mischief as they crept into the bathroom and pounced on Beca, hugging her from behind and yelling "Boo!" Beca let out a shriek and a cry of "faen!" before lapsing back into English saying, "What the fuck was that for‽" before giving her girlfriends a hug. "More importantly," said Chloe, "What's for dinner?" Aubrey picked up the phone to order some Thai food.

"Salut, Madeleine!" said Beca animatedly into her cell phone. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Beca was putting away groceries that she had gotten in her way back from a session at the studio. "Oui Madel," she said using the nickname only she used for her niece, "Ça va bien."

Aubrey heard her in the living room, she had come home earlier than usual, one of her seminars having been canceled that day. Now, Aubrey did know some French unlike that mystery language Beca had been singing the other day. She knew enough that she could identify it when spoken. Why didn't she tell us she spoke French? Wondered Aubrey as she walked into the kitchen and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Bree" Beca mouthed. Aubrey could faintly hear the high-pitched voice of a little girl on the phone telling a story. As soon as Madeleine finished her tale, Beca said, "Madel, je décolle. Oui, á bientôt, petite." Beca hung up the phone.

Beca gave Aubrey a sweet kiss just as Chloe arrived back from the school. "Little miss mystery has a new one for us," stated Aubrey, giving Chloe a peck on the lips. "Oh really?" Said Chloe. "What's new this time?"

"What do you mean 'this time?'" asked Beca, puzzled.

"We mean," said Aubrey, "that apparently you're trilingual." Chloe raised her eyebrows and asked "Wait there's a third one?"

"Yeah," said Aubrey. "French. It's quite cute, honestly."

"Oh I bet," said Chloe. "The language of love." She said, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist from behind. "Well, explain!" Said Chloe, giggling a little.

"Um, well, my dad is half French half American and grew up in France. We lived there until I was 15."

"And the other language?" Asked Aubrey.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one‽" the two older girls replied.

"Well I also speak Norwegian and Italian."

"How did you learn those?" asked Chloe, amused that her girlfriend of three months hadn't told her of her quadrilingual.

"Well my mom is Norwegian so I spent all of my school holidays in Norway. And I took Italian in school." Aubrey and Chloe looked confused but adoring. "Why didn't you tell us, Becs?" At this point Beca had a very upset expression, not amused like Aubrey and Chloe were.

"I got bullied for it in high school. I mean on top of the whole being a new kid in sophomore year, the English I spoke was shaky, and writing and understanding it was horrible. I had enough to get by, but not enough to really make friends. Nobody spoke French, or Norwegian, or even Italian. I had left all of my friends in Arles, and since my parents had split up I was living just with my mom, who wanted to move to Norway but couldn't get a job. I just felt so... alone, I guess, in a country that I had almost no connection to besides being born there." Beca's eyes were teary, and Aubrey's protective instinct kicked in as she immediately went in for a hug.

"Beca, we will always love you." said Chloe. "Yeah Becs," said Aubrey, "you don't have to worry about hiding stuff like that from us. Ok?"

"Yeah," said Beca, sniffling.

"How does jamming a little bit sound?" Asked Chloe, knowing just how to cheer her girlfriend up.

"I'm up for that," said Beca, perking up a little. "Me too" said Aubrey, as they went into the living room and set up the equipment.


End file.
